


Showerlock (The Best Gift Ever!!)

by kelsa1993



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sherlock, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Kinky Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsa1993/pseuds/kelsa1993
Summary: Sherlock is pondering an ideal gift to get for John on their 4th Anniversary. He wants to give John a special gift and one that he will always remember and cherish. This leads Sherlock to look at his life before he met John and after when they are together which gives Sherlock a brainwave and he thinks of the most amazing gift he would give to John to really show he loves him and always will.Definitely smutty and most of the story oozes slash.





	Showerlock (The Best Gift Ever!!)

It was coming up to Sherlock and John’s 4th anniversary and Sherlock wanted to get something special for his partner. He sat on the sofa in 221B contemplating what the perfect gift could be as he heard running water coming from the bathroom, John was taking a shower and humming a classical tune as Sherlock smiled to himself. He couldn’t help but have a warm feeling rise in him, he already had the perfect gift in his life which is John being with him every day. Sherlock had unfortunate memories of what it was like without John in his life, endless days of misery and gloom when Sherlock barely ate and his life seemed to revolve around solving mysteries and managed to survive on three hours sleep each night, he seemed to treat his violin as a new friend as he played his sombre, mellow songs. He sighed he was only surviving, his life had no purpose, no meaning he felt empty that was until he met John and fast forward four years later, Sherlock’s life felt brighter and happier he felt he was complete, as John was not only his boyfriend but his partner in crime. Even when John and Sherlock had to separate while on cases they were never far behind each other, Sherlock had truly felt that life was promising and wonderful as he had his sexy and loving companion with him. Now as he sat on his leather sofa lost in thought, he suddenly had warm feelings develop in his trousers as he started to have visions of going into the shower where John was, kissing him with tongues, smoothing his hands down his body as he pressed into him and their erections rubbed together as he lifted John’s body up and entered him deeply. Moans of arousal came from Sherlock’s lips and he felt dampness, he broke away from his lustful thoughts and unable to control himself any longer, he got up off the sofa, he walked into the hallway as his mind thought “This could be the perfect gift to show John I love him deeply, and he’s never had this sort of gift before well not on special occasions anyway, this gift is personally one can't be given by anyone else” 

 

Sherlock had never felt so horny so he walked towards the bathroom and gently pushed open the door. He heard the sound of running water as he took off his jacket and placed it on the door followed by his tight shirt as he placed it over the door, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers slipping them off and leaving them by the door, he slowly pulled his underwear off and kicked them by his trousers. Arousal hit him straightaway and immediately flowed down to his cock which was now hard as ever. He saw John’s silhouette behind the shower curtain, a quiet moan escaped Sherlock’s mouth as he carefully pulled back the curtain, he saw John’s beautiful form, watching rivulets of water run down his contours he bit his lip as John smoothed his hair with those gorgeous hands and turned around to meet Sherlock’s eyes. Sherlock groaned as his cock throbbed he wanted John badly so he said “God John you are so fucking sexy I want you here now” as he looked at John with lust filled eyes before he grabbed his lover and backed him against the wall and pressed his lips onto John’s so hungry, so urgent he’d never wanted something so badly in his life. Sherlock’s lips felt so good on John’s as his tongue licked John’s bottom lip asking for entrance, John happily obliged and opened his mouth slightly letting Sherlock’s tongue invade his mouth as he moaned “Mmmmm John you taste so good” as he pressed into him, their cocks rubbed against each other and they both moaned into each other’s mouths. Sherlock continued to tongue John’s mouth as his arms slid around his back caressing his nice round arse as John moaned, Sherlock pulled off John’s mouth slowly as they both panted before he licked down his chiselled jawline and down his neck, he softly licked remnants of soap and water off, John groaned as the soft moistness of Sherlock’s tongue felt good as he licked trails down John’s body. Sherlock’s lips trailed down to his chest and he licked wet stripes down from his chest to his stomach until he came to where he wanted, John’s cock was just waiting for some attention and Sherlock knew the best way to grant him this attention, he bought his hand down to John’s cock and wrapped his long slender fingers around the shaft. John moaned softly as he felt his partner’s hand caress his hard cock before Sherlock rubbed up and down whilst licking his lips he purred “Mmmmm John look how you’re throbbing are you aching for me to suck on your cock shove my mouth on you and deep throat you make you cum hard into my mouth?” he looked up at John and raised his eyebrow whilst smiling, John moaned and nodded his head, Sherlock took that as a yes before he dipped his tongue in the crease of his cock feeling it quiver, he licked the tip and into the crease bobbing back and forth, his tongue then licked down the shaft and back up again as he heard John moan and felt a hand brush against his black curls on his head. Sherlock moaned and continued to lick up and down the shaft before he placed his mouth over John’s cock and bobbed his head up and down sucking hard, his other hand stroked John’s arse massaging it as it trailed over his hole before he gently inserted a finger inside John’s hole and slid it in and out replacing it with two fingers and thrusting them in and out of his arse. John bucked forward and moaned “Oh fuck Sherlock your mouth and your fingers feel so good p….please don’t stop!!” as he bit his lip, Sherlock had no intention of stopping, he sucked deeper on John’s cock and fingered his arse harder, he wanted him to cum he wanted to taste John’s sweetness in his mouth wanted to feel John’s cock pulse as he came. Sherlock continued to suck on John hard as he fingered his arse deeper and more vigorous until John couldn’t hold on any longer he moaned “Fuck S…Sherlock feels so good I can’t hold on I’m going to cum” he panted a few times before he gripped Sherlock’s curls and shouted as he came hard into his mouth as his cum dripped down Sherlock’s throat as he pulled off John’s cock with a pop!! John watched his cum seep from Sherlock’s mouth before he licked his lips and chin and closed his eyes. “Mmmmm John your cum tasted so sweet I swallowed the lot” he stood back up as John still breathed hard from that superb orgasm before Sherlock purred “That was only part of your gift I want to give you the rest of it” he had a glint in his eye as he pressed into John’s sweaty but soft body and he lifted his legs around his waist. 

 

“Mmmmm my gorgeous John” Sherlock purred before kissing John again slipping his tongue into his mouth as John breathed into Sherlock’s mouth “Ahhhh please Sherlock don’t tease me please let your gift be your hard cock inside me”. Sherlock laughed “You deduced my thoughts John” as he angled himself before sliding his cock into John as he filled him up, John moaned as he felt his lover’s gift deep inside his hole. “F…fuck Sherlock feels fucking amazing your cock is filling me up please fuck me now” John gripped Sherlock’s back as he thrust in and out of him sensually before wasting no time in giving John his gift as he pounded into him deeper each time and Sherlock tongue fucked John’s mouth simultaneously. Their moans and groans echoed around the tiled bathroom as the water streamed down onto their bodies as Sherlock fucked John harder, he moaned and cried Sherlock’s name, this was the best gift Sherlock could give him, he wasn’t always keen on gifts but this one won tops.

 

Sherlock continued to plunge his cock harder and faster into John’s arse as his legs nearly slipped from around Sherlock’s waist but he held him up John moaned harder “S… Sherlock oh god don’t stop feels so good your c…cock is amazing!!” Sherlock smiled as he moaned “John your arse feels great on my cock so tight I’m throbbing” their moans became louder as the consulting detective fucked his Dr harder. Sherlock panted “Going to cum John inside you shoot my cum deep inside your arse” John panted with him “Do it Sherlock feels good please cum inside me” John’s begging sent Sherlock over the edge and he cried out John’s name before he came with such force in John’s arse that his vision went white for a minute as John came hard over Sherlock’s stomach. Sherlock pulled out of John his cum seeping out slightly as both men panted and breathed hard “W…wow Sherlock I couldn’t have asked for a better gift” he wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck and kissed his lips, Sherlock smiled as he said “Let’s get cleaned up and then I’ll take you for a lovely anniversary meal” John’s eyes filled with love as they cleaned each other before emptying the water away and they both went into their bedroom dressing up in smart/casual clothing. They sprayed aftershave onto themselves as they looked at each other smiling “You look so handsome” they both said before Sherlock grabbed his keys and wallet slipping them into his pocket as they both held hands and walked out of the bedroom heading for the front door as Sherlock opened it and John went out first whilst Sherlock followed and he locked up as they kissed whilst holding hands. They walked to the restaurant and John smiled as he knew that holding his hand stood the most wonderful, handsome, caring man that he had in his life, his heart could burst with love he felt for Sherlock and he knew that Sherlock felt the same, Sherlock gave him a smile and nodded as if he’d deduced John’s thoughts.


End file.
